1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of containers and particularly pertains to a multiple compartment container for the discrete packaging of comestibles or like articles, the containers being double sealed. One or more of the containers may preferably be temporarily reclosed following initial opening.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide packaging for the discrete storage of separate articles, such as separate food portions. In one form of multiple compartment package, a tray may be formed with two or more cavities which may be individually filled with food portions or the like. In order to seal the device, a membrane or the like is disposed over the tray and seals, such as heat seals, are formed between the membrane and areas of the surface of the tray surrounding the cavities.
It is likewise known to provide a container of shaped polymeric material having a single cavity and incorporating a surrounding planar flange to the uppermost surface of which a membrane may be secured as by heat sealing--see for example my U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,595 of Oct. 16, 1973 and various of the patent art cited therein.
In devices of the type hereinabove noted, the sole sealing or closing effect is provided by connection of the membrane to the plastic tray. Thus, once the membrane has been removed, the enclosure may not be reclosed.
Additionally, if by some mischance the membrane should be punctured, the contents of the package are no longer protected.
Further, and referring particularly to the multiple compartment container described hereinabove, the contents of the various compartments must be, as a practical matter, sealed simultaneously. Thus, it is not feasible first to fill one cavity or compartment and seal the same, and thereafter at some subsequent time fill a second cavity, since the handling inherent in such operation greatly complicates the manufacturing process.